1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method, system and program product for analyzing a scalability of an application server. Specifically, the present invention provides a way to determine/verify how well an application server scales with respect to an application having a large quantity of beans or components.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, organizations are increasingly implementing computerized solutions to meet their business needs. For example, many organizations rely on one or more computer applications to perform essential business tasks. Such tasks can range from ordering goods/services, to interfacing with customers. To this extent, many organizations have implemented complex computer networks and enterprise systems that can include any quantity of nodes, servers and resources. One issue that arises for many such organizations is the ability to verify the scalability of its application servers. Specifically, many organizations would prefer to know how well an application server can handle a particular application before the application is actually deployed and run. This is especially the case for more complex applications that have a large quantity of components or beans. As is known, a component or bean is a reusable program building block that can be combined with other components in the same or other computers in a distributed network to form an enterprise application. Before an application with a large quantity of components/beans is deployed, it would be advantageous for the organization to know whether the infrastructure (e.g., the application server(s)) can handle the deployment. It could be the case that an application with a large quantity of components/beans would require a different configuration than was originally planned to operate optimally. As such, knowing what effects the application would have on the application servers before the application is actually deployed and run would be of great advantage to the organization.
Heretofore, others have attempted to provide ways to test applications or the devices on which they are run. However, no such attempt provides a way to test a scalability of an application server with respect to an application having a certain or large quantity of components/beans. Further, no such system has been provided that tests the scalability of multiple application servers implemented on a hierarchy of nodes within a distributed computing environment.
In view of the foregoing, there exist a need for a method, system and program product for analyzing a scalability of an application server. That is, a need exists for the scalability of an application server with respect to an application having a certain quantity of components/beans to be verified. To this extent, a need exists for an application to be generated based on a provided test configuration, and for the application to be deployed, installed and run on the application server. A further need exists for a client program to be created based on the test configuration to run against the application. Still yet, a need exists for certain performance metrics to be monitored as the application is deployed, installed and run, as well as during the running of the client program so that the scalability of the application can be determined.